


标记

by geesong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesong/pseuds/geesong
Summary: 并不是所有Omega散发出来的气味都讨人喜欢，但合适的伴侣总会被对方的气息深深吸引。利威尔的信息素中混杂着焦炭，还有硫磺，就像一杯夹着干柑橘片的杜松子酒，酸涩中带着酒精热辣的刺激。埃尔文的Omega闻起来攻击性强地像一场势不可挡的大火。而埃尔文，泥土的微弱气味，混杂着地面上厚厚堆积的大量松针。刮蹭着皮肤生疼的粗糙木块下富含油脂，闻起来令人口干舌燥。他将会是那片被这场大火燃尽的森林。





	标记

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，血腥/暴力描写警告

埃尔文嗅到了信息素的味道。他在黑暗的楼梯上停下脚步，深深吸了一口气。

虽然人们总吹捧Omega甜美的气息，私下讨论第一次的标记是多么的令人快乐。热带水果般甘甜，温顺又无力的Omega在身下颤抖着容纳属于Alpha的所有暴行，接纳着全部的入侵。但这只是舆论中理想的受孕体，他们不可能通过这样的定向思维去限制Omega天然具有的多样性。确实所有Omega在发情期都处于极度敏感的状态，他们的感知力被生理状态强行放大。可以放大他们的软弱，也可以放大他们的坚韧。可以加剧逆来顺受的品性，让温柔的羔羊抬起臀部安然接受并且享受一切；也可以放大有本性中的残暴，使恶魔放肆地释放施虐本能。

Omega只需要对方的信息素就可以安然度过发情期，无论对方是活，是死。

并不是所有Omega散发出来的气味都讨人喜欢，但合适的伴侣总会被对方的气息深深吸引。

利威尔的信息素中混杂着焦炭，还有硫磺，就像一杯夹着干柑橘片的杜松子酒，酸涩中带着酒精热辣的刺激。

埃尔文的Omega闻起来攻击性强地像一场势不可挡的大火。

而埃尔文，泥土的微弱气味，混杂着地面上厚厚堆积的大量松针。刮蹭着皮肤生疼的粗糙木块下富含油脂，闻起来令人口干舌燥。他将会是那片被这场大火燃尽的森林。

 

埃尔文推开厚重的木门，烛光因为变换的气流而轻微晃动着，属于Omega的气味直直冲撞进他的怀里。埃尔文头一偏，银光贴着他的脸颊擦过耳朵深深刺进后面的墙里。

利威尔偏着头看他。他只穿一件白衬衣，原本小腿位置改造过的袜夹现在嵌在利威尔腿根处，勾勒出一道令人心驰神往的浅红印痕。利威尔伸手从皮圈处勾出两把新的匕首，对他的爱人露出笑容。

发情期，开始了。

 

利威尔的每一刀都指着他的眉心，刀尖割裂开空气中微薄的阻力，在贴近皮肤的时候，都被埃尔文不急不慢地抬手打落。他熟悉利威尔的力度，手腕撞在刀面上，把每一根匕首果断的击落。埃尔文靠近利威尔的脚步没有犹豫，他对今晚要享用自己Omega这件事上志在必得。在距离还有五步的时候利威尔调整了一下手里的力度，匕首用了更快的速度直冲向埃尔文的右眼。

抬起防卫的惯用手依旧是右手，埃尔文在刀片贴近时才察觉到位置的细微差别。他的手腕只来得及敲在匕首的把手上，刀头在空中偏转方向，旋转着在落下前在埃尔文的左边脸颊上划出细细一道伤痕。

有血从埃尔文的脸上流下来。

利威尔对着那道血迹舔了舔自己的上唇。

他们几乎是撞在彼此的怀里，埃尔文上前搂紧自己的Omega，双腿挤进利威尔的两腿间，顺手抽出一把匕首。刀背贴着大腿下意识紧张起来的肌肉，嵌在皮肉中，向上快速划破缠在利威尔腿上的皮带。利威尔不去理会埃尔文的动作，只顾急躁地搂紧对方，贪婪地舔舐着他脸上伤口中的血。血液中微弱的信息素，安抚了发情期中的Omega。

埃尔文扯着他的衬衣领口，把吮吸自己脸颊的家伙向后拉开。利威尔被领口勒着发出一声紧促的呻吟，他皱紧眉头指责埃尔文偏要在这个当口满足自己不合时宜的好胜心，

“我弄伤了你。”

“你还剩下三把刀，比上次多一把。”

利威尔扬起下巴盯着埃尔文脸颊上的伤口，喉头酝酿着下一句反驳的话。他嘴唇微微张开，却没有发出一个音。利威尔的手贴上埃尔文的胸口，眼里全是渴望。

埃尔文于是松开手，转而去捏利威尔裸露的大腿间的脆弱。利威尔把大腿张开了更大的角度，让埃尔文把属于自己的更多掌握在炽热的手心里。他在埃尔文开始动作时吻上对方的唇，彼此口中交换着更多热情的挑逗。埃尔文垂眼去看利威尔眉间紧皱的那一道痕迹，对方的注意力渐渐被下身蓄积的快感所牵制过去，已经顾不上舌尖上的动作。

那些压抑的呻吟和喘息不受控制地从利威尔口中漏出，他把脸埋进埃尔文的胸口，向前急躁汲取着Alpha身上的气息。利威尔伸长脖颈，露出全部的破绽，他对埃尔文轻声乞求，“标记我”。

他们早已这么做了很多次，但每次埃尔文都难以维持内心的平静。他的心在胸腔中热情地鼓动着，他的信息素混入每一滴血液中，再沿着他的每一个毛孔向外散发出带有侵略性的气息。他把利威尔更紧地搂在怀里，引导对方打开身体与他交缠在一起。利威尔不安分的把手从埃尔文的衬衣下摆中伸进去，向后紧紧扣着他的背，手心的汗混杂着渴望，在埃尔文身上留下微微发凉的水迹。他们的胸骨只隔着薄薄的皮肉，他肯定利威尔能清晰听到自己快速的心跳声。

舌尖抵上后颈，牙齿玩弄着那块布满齿痕的皮肤。埃尔文喜欢把这一步进行的慢一点，他的吻和缓慢的舔弄把利威尔逗笑，对方又在牙齿嵌入标记处，血液溢出来时发出急促的吸气声。

利威尔全身的肌肉在信息素注入时下意识地收紧，他的手紧紧按着埃尔文的背，在上面留下发白的印记。他们的身体紧贴着彼此，一直张开的大腿被埃尔文的胯骨顶的生疼，对方的坚硬迫不及待地抵在利威尔柔软脆弱的囊袋上，他直到信息素全然注入进去才察觉到埃尔文的欲望。

于是利威尔从口中呼出一声满意的喘息，接着把手伸下去掌握埃尔文的性器，引导着对方进入早已准备好的后穴。

埃尔文抱着他从窗台上站起来，他固执认定床才是最合适的场所。他们摔进柔软的床铺中，把原本铺的平整的被子揉成一团皱。利威尔发出轻声的笑，又在埃尔文的口舌侵占内壁时发出为难的呻吟。

“我已经准备好了。”他从自己的两腿间看向那个殷勤的金脑袋。

但是埃尔文抽出舌头，转而用两根手指探进去抠出更多的体液。他半个身子还在床下，忙碌而专注地把利威尔的囊袋和柱身舔了个遍。

“埃尔文······”

这样的催促让那双蓝眼睛只顾得上从下身毛发中向利威尔瞥了一眼。他继续把挺立的肉柱贪婪的困入口中的空间，用力吮吸出更多利威尔的味道。

“啊·····埃尔文，”利威尔几乎要被刺激出眼泪，他用力推着埃尔文的头，想要逃出这种愈演愈烈的快感，“我想要吻你。”

于是他的爱人终于放过他，把性器安分地塞进他的腿间，把利威尔完完全全的困入自己用力抽送时围起的臂膀中。他们在喘息的空隙中得以交换了那个被渴求已久的吻。

 

 

埃尔文抬手抚摸利威尔的头，他刚刚才把结退出来，承受着生殖腔被撑开填满的疼痛，利威尔花费了很长时间，终于把呼吸平复下去。埃尔文把人拉扯进自己的怀里，让他们的呼吸交汇在一起，在对方湿漉漉的额头上印下亲吻。

没有睁开眼睛，但是利威尔接下这个温柔的吻，回应了他一个浅浅的笑容。

“我从没想过你会露出这样的笑容。”埃尔文轻声地说，他的手缠上利威尔的，十指交扣。

 

 

他们第一次见面是在野外，埃尔文在夜幕降临的时候看到利威尔。他需要尽早回庄园，这一区野外甚至能听到狼嚎的欢呼。但埃尔文注意到那些属于人类的吸气声，于是挥动马鞭靠近那个可疑的暗影。他嗅到交缠在空气中不安的味道，在树下抬头正对上那对发亮的如同猛兽一般的眼睛。

利威尔腾出手把自己的头发向后捋去，他满脸的血迹。高高的枝桠上钉着他如同圣徒一般死去的受难者，利威尔高傲地盯着这个靠近自己的Alpha。他舔干净自己口中的血腥味，把最后一口死者的脊髓液吞入腹中，那里含有Alpha的信息素，不需要标记，就足够帮他度过这一个发情期。

埃尔文看向利威尔，他能够读懂空气中对方信息素的意思，知道自己面对着一个强大贞洁的Omega。

他从不相信一见钟情，更何况对是眼前这样危险的情况。但埃尔文被蛊惑一般，“你值得更好的。”对他伸出了自己的手。

 

利威尔从埃尔文的怀抱中腾出足够好好对视的距离，他慢慢睁开眼凝视着埃尔文。

“我也从未想过，我会露出这样的笑容。” 十指紧扣。


End file.
